


Respect

by tinyghostie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Child Abuse, Diapers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mentions of Masturbation, Nerve Damage, Omorashi, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Police Officer Diego Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, References to Drugs, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Wetting, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Klaus is being secretive. Diego only wants to help.
Kudos: 25





	Respect

They’d settled things with the Temps Commission. They’d prevented the apocalypse.

The only thing left was to put together the broken pieces of their family.

Luther was a successful personal trainer. Diego had gone back to the police academy, and was now a real cop, though he spent more time bragging about this than actually arresting bad guys. Allison made curtains in a small fabric shop, finally achieving her dream of working with nice people, doing a simple but enjoyable job. Klaus was a florist, and everyone who visited the store said he never failed to put a smile on their face. Five was a professor at a local college, who taught physics; according to his credentials, he was twenty-eight, so the principal hired him with a confused look. Ben had even found a ghost girlfriend. And Vanya was still a music teacher. But now, she did a background check on all of her students, after having taught one too many serial killers how to play the violin.

Five groaned softly as he landed on one of Luther’s properties and handed over a wad of fake money. He’d spent more than forty years in the apocalypse! Why was it so hard to just sit down and play a board game with his family?

Suddenly, Klaus turned pink and mumbled a quiet “excuse me” before hurrying up to his room.

“Well, we can’t keep playing while he’s gone.” Vanya sighed.

“Why not?” Luther argued.

“Because that’s not what good families do. We’re trying to be a good family, remember?” Allison explained.

Luther slumped back in the armchair in defeat.

“He’s hiding something.” Diego said suddenly.

“Who? Klaus?” Luther frowned.

“Yes. He’s being secretive.” Diego insisted.

Five rolled his eyes. “You’re just noticing it more because you’re spending more time with him, idiot. Allow the man some privacy.”

“I think he’s relapsing.” Diego said.

“What makes you think that?” Allison asked.

“He keeps sneaking away. He’s all jumpy and blushy. And he’s walking all funny.” Diego explained.

“Okay, you cannot seriously be suggesting that our brother is a drug mule.” Five almost laughed, until he saw the serious look on Diego’s face.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Luther shrugged.

“Luther, you’re not saying you believe this bullshit, are you?” Allison scoffed.

“Um… no.” Luther quickly changed his mind.

“Let’s just ask him to show us his arms when he comes down.” Vanya suggested.

“There! Finally, someone speaks some sense!” Five sighed.

“What if he’s not using a needle? What if he’s snorting coke? Or taking pills? It’s too risky, we have to stop him right now.” Diego got up and ran upstairs, hand hovering over the knife he still carried.

“Diego, don’t. You wanna know what I really think?” Five blinked in front of Diego to stop him going any further. “I think he’s masturbating. That’s why he was blushing and walking funny. So, just leave him alone. For your own safety.”

“That’s bullshit.” Diego pushed past Five and hammered his fist on Klaus’ door. “Police, open up!”

Everyone rolled their eyes. Diego had been doing that far too much since graduating from cop school.

“Wait, Diego, don’t come in here!”

Diego gave them an ‘I told you so’ look, before knocking on the door again. “I have a search warrant! I’m gonna kick down the door if you don’t let me in, okay?”

“Please, just give me a minute!” Klaus begged through the locked door. Luther, Allison, and Vanya walked away, not wanting to get involved.

“Diego, you’re sick.” Five said as he followed them.

Diego ran at the door, forcing it open. What he saw next confused him more than anything ever had before.

Klaus was wearing his army jacket, with a tie-dye shirt. That part was normal.

But there was also a white plastic diaper wrapped around his skinny waist.

He looked like he was going to cry.

Diego closed the door and sat next to his brother on the bed. “Um… sorry for kicking the door down. I should’ve, uh… r-respected your privacy.”

“It’s okay.” Klaus sniffled, which made Diego feel worse.

“Why are you, uh… wearing that?” He asked hesitantly.

Klaus shrugged. “I need them.”

“Oh.” Diego mumbled, his own cheeks heating up. “I’m sorry.”

“I- ah, shit…” Klaus quickly covered his crotch with a pillow.

Diego was confused, then realised what was happening. “Didn’t you just… go… ten minutes ago?”

Klaus sighed. “I don’t get to choose when it happens.”

“You should go to the doctor. It might be serious.” Diego said, concerned.

“It’s been happening since I was a kid. If it was serious, it would’ve killed me already.” Klaus told him.

Diego remembered the phase where Klaus used to wet his pants all the time. He always thought his brother grew out of it, though.

“If you go to the doctor, I’ll pay any medical bills for you. Please, I’m worried about you.” Diego insisted.

“So worried it was worth kicking the door down?” Klaus raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I was scared you might be relapsing.” Diego admitted.

“No, I'm done with that.” Klaus gave his brother a reassuring smile.

After a visit to the doctor, Klaus found out that he actually had nerve damage preventing him from knowing when he had to pee. Nerve damage from being beaten by Reginald, in fact.

Diego accidentally told their siblings about Klaus’ incontinence during an argument about how Reginald treated them.

Thankfully, they were understanding, and didn’t laugh at him. Luther looked as if he wanted to, but he didn’t.

Yeah, they weren’t a ‘normal family’, by any sort of standards. But they respected each other to an extent, and that was more important than being able to sit down and play Monopoly without it ending in a fight.


End file.
